


Я видел Дьявола

by Yoshimitaichou



Category: Kaizers Orchestra
Genre: F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 21:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5943178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshimitaichou/pseuds/Yoshimitaichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Приквел трилогии "Violeta Violeta". Кое-что о юности Кеннета и его брата.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я видел Дьявола

Я помню: всё началось с того, что Корвино сидел со мной в баре и опустошал рюмку за рюмкой. Он любил водку и однажды налил мне полный стакан вместо воды, и после этого я не чувствовал ничего, кроме огня внутри, сменившегося на удивление приятным теплом.  
Корвино говорил, что такие напитки разливают в Аду, а уж как они попадают сюда — страшный секрет.  
— Откуда тебе знать? — спросил я тогда, стараясь держаться на ногах. — Ты никогда там не был.  
— Нет, — сказал Корвино, — но Дьявол говорил со мной.  
Вокруг шумела пьянь, и никто не слышал, о чём мы говорим, но мне всё равно стало не по себе и показалось, что из дальнего угла кто-то глядит в упор — но там, конечно, никого не было. За столы в углах рассаживались завсегдатаи — всегда, но не сегодня.  
Тогда я не подумал о том, насколько это странно.  
— Ты порешь чушь, — я рассмеялся, и мне стало неловко оттого, как натянуто это прозвучало. — Мы не нужны Дьяволу.  
— Ты не нужен Дьяволу.  
Чем закончился этот разговор, я так и не вспомнил — но это совсем не важно, поскольку я точно знаю, что Корвино лгал. Он был хорошим старшим братом — сильным и уверенным, рисковым и способным на поступки, от которых меня бросало в дрожь, — но говорить правду не научился.  
Как я это понял?  
— Я видел Дьявола, — заявил тогда Корвино, — у него голова шакала. Он сказал, что я должен ему помочь. Что я нужен ему.  
Более откровенной лжи с тех пор я не слышал.

***

Тогда мне исполнилось тринадцать; я впервые увидел его во сне, рассорившись с родителями и закрывшись в комнате. Мы с Корвино не были близки, как в детстве, потому что он возомнил себя взрослым и избегал меня — это выглядело глупо и даже жалко, но он считал, что это делает его лучше в глазах светловолосой тощей Лиззи, живущей в доме напротив.  
Лиззи плевать на него хотела.  
Я засыпал моментально, стоило лишь коснуться головой подушки, и поэтому мать быстро перестала приходить ко мне. Корвино же постоянно мучили кошмары; она оставалась с ним, клала ему руку на лоб — я и сейчас помню её холодные тонкие пальцы. У нашей матери были грубые мозолистые ладони, но нам они, конечно, казались настолько нежными, насколько возможно.  
Мы любили её (и, вероятно, поэтому моя жёнушка-тварь чем-то была на неё похожа).  
Тонкие стены не спасали, и я слышал, как Корвино мечется в постели, но вскоре сумел уснуть — вот тогда-то ко мне и пришёл Дьявол. Он не представился, однако только кретин не понял бы, кто перед ним.  
У него не было никакой шакальей головы — только седина на висках, самодовольная улыбка и взгляд, который говорил: «Вы все принадлежите мне с потрохами». Я до последнего старался не поверить в это, но не получилось.  
«Вы все принадлежите мне с потрохами».  
Мне снилось, что я по-прежнему лежу в своей постели, а он садится на её край и заглядывает мне прямо в душу. Я никогда не видел таких лихорадочно блестящих глаз и боролся с желанием коснуться рукава его строгого костюма.  
Дьявол в строгом костюме — это что-то выходящее за рамки дозволенного, не так ли?..  
— Однажды ты предашь своего брата, — сказал он, и его горячие пальцы вцепились мне в подбородок. — Так нужно.  
Я хотел ответить, но слова застревали в горле. Дьявол смотрел на меня в упор, холёный и изящный, и я не мог отвернуться, потому что знал: если сделаю это, случится что-то плохое. Непоправимое.  
Возможно, я отвернусь, а спустя миг его ладони сомкнутся на моей глотке.  
— Я не могу предать Корвино, — наконец сумел выдавить я.  
— Сможешь, — отмахнулся Дьявол и наклонился ещё ближе.  
От него пахло спиртным и кровью.

***

Спустя несколько лет мама умерла, мы остались одни и Корвино сказал, что было бы неплохо разжиться золотишком. Достать его тогда мы могли только одним способом: найти дом побогаче и забрать всё, что понравится.  
На самом деле это легко. Важно только выбрать время и сделать всё возможное для того, чтобы избежать кровопролития — не потому, что убивать людей паршиво, а потому, что за убийство тебе светит больше лет в тюрьме, чем за воровство.  
Помню, когда Корвино объяснял мне это, Дьявол в моей голове смеялся — зло и хрипло, так, будто в жизни не слышал большей чуши.  
— Мы разберёмся с этим, — сказал Корвино, — сегодня. Старик уезжает к дочери, а ты знаешь, в какой глуши она живёт. Успеем всё забрать и свалить как можно дальше.  
— А полиция?  
— Полиция, — презрительно хохотнул он, — не видит ни хрена, если носом не ткнуть.  
В ушах у меня по-прежнему звенел смех Дьявола, поэтому в тот момент, когда их с Корвино голоса слились в моём сознании в один, стало не на шутку страшно. Всего на миг, конечно, но этого было достаточно для того, чтобы передумать.  
Почти передумать.  
Я никогда не мог сказать Корвино «нет», и Дьявол за это часто называл меня слабохарактерным ублюдком. Дьявол был обладателем самого грязного языка, какой я только мог себе представить.  
За годы, проведённые им в моей голове, я привык к этому.  
Он заткнулся только в доме старика, когда я укладывал в сумку найденное: подсвечник на мраморной подставке, массивную золотую цепь, пару длинных бархатных перчаток — я не собирался их брать, но Корвино настоял, да и потом, они бы очень понравились Беатрис.  
Беатрис тогда ещё не была моей женой, и сейчас я думаю, что лучше бы никогда и не становилась.

***  
— Скажи им, — шепнул Дьявол, и мне стало по-настоящему страшно. Напротив меня сидели мужчина и женщина в форме; руки холодила казённая сталь, а разбитая губа кровоточила, и было больно улыбаться. — Давай, просто скажи им.  
«Пошёл ты», — подумал я, зная, что он услышит.  
— Мы слышали всё, что вы говорили тогда, — процедила женщина. — Вы настолько глупы, что даже не могли держать язык за зубами.  
— Сейчас она скажет тебе, что преступники измельчали, — усмехнулся Дьявол. Он стоял прямо за их спинами, но они даже не догадывались о его присутствии, и он нависал над ними, худощавый, вытянувшийся в струну.  
Пару раз он доставал револьвер и приставлял то одному, то другой к виску, однако они не почувствовали и этого. На миг мне показалось, что в этот момент Дьявол был по-настоящему счастлив.  
— Скажите правду, Кеннет, — с почти дружеской теплотой посоветовал мужчина. — И будете свободны.  
— А брат?  
— Кто-то должен расплатиться, ничего не поделаешь, — вклинилась женщина. — Но вы сможете забыть о тюрьме.  
Я почти решился встать и уйти, когда Дьявол неожиданно пропал из виду, а потом я почувствовал на шее до боли знакомые горячие пальцы. После этого я даже не пытался подняться с места. Одного его прикосновения всегда было достаточно для того, чтобы я сделал всё, что он потребует.  
На то он и Дьявол.  
«Мой брат виновен», — прошипело у меня в голове.  
— Мой брат виновен, — послушно повторил я.  
«Он был со мной тогда. Мы зашли в дом...»  
Слово за словом я повторял то, что говорил мне Дьявол, и с каждой произнесённой фразой всё шире растягивались улыбки тех, кто допрашивал меня. Чувствовал ли я себя предателем? Вряд ли.  
Я безошибочно ощущал, что сделал всё правильно.  
«Послушный мальчик», — выдохнул Дьявол.  
Выходя за порог, я кожей чувствовал взгляды мужчины и женщины, и не сомневался в том, насколько довольны эти твари — примерно так же, как и тот, кто не переставал хохотать у меня в голове.

***  
Дьявол был со мной даже в тот момент, когда я решил жениться на Беатрис.  
— Послушай, — сказал он мне, — ты видел эти глаза? Ты видел эту потрясающую ненависть в её взгляде? Бери её, Кеннет, и даже не сомневайся.  
— Не вижу никакой ненависти, — пробормотал я.  
— Безупречна, — ответил Дьявол, усаживаясь напротив, и его глаза полыхнули алым. — Ты не видишь никакой ненависти, потому что она пока не испытывает её — к тебе, по крайней мере, — но непременно будет.  
Тогда я подумал: а зачем мне вообще на ней жениться? Женщина, которая меня ненавидит, никогда не будет счастлива рядом со мной — да и мне едва ли понравится находиться с ней в одном доме.  
— Затем, что тебе это нужно, Кеннет. Нужно, — сладко улыбнулся Дьявол, и я понял, что готов броситься к Беатрис с кольцом.  
Он был со мной и потом — когда я расстёгивал крючки на её пышном свадебном платье, когда она закрыла глаза, чтобы не встречаться со мной взглядом, когда она с головой скрылась под одеялом, чтобы я не коснулся её.  
После этого я часто спрашивал, почему она так ведёт себя, а она только отмахивалась и уходила наверх. Беатрис проводила много времени на чердаке, где стоял старый орган, и каждый раз методично напивалась. Я приносил её вниз и укладывал в постель, она невнятно бормотала себе под нос что-то бесконечно злое.  
Дьявол затих, но я всё равно ощущал его присутствие в нашем доме, однако мы больше не разговаривали — до тех пор, пока не родилась Виолета.  
— Это особенный ребёнок, — непривычно тихо сказал он тогда. — Вот увидишь, она сумеет удивить тебя.  
— Лишь бы на Беатрис похожей не стала, — ответил я.  
Дьявол усмехнулся и ничего не сказал.

***  
После этого он заговорил со мной только в день смерти Корвино.  
— Тебе тоже придётся пойти со мной.  
— И я пойду, — сказал я, — а на что похож Ад?  
Дьявол улыбнулся.  
— На бесконечный праздник, конечно, — ответил он спокойно. — Разве ты не знал?..


End file.
